The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus opulifolius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hoogi021’. ‘Hoogi021’ represents a new cultivar of Physocarpus, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Physocarpus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ederveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Physocarpus cultivars with a compact plant habit.
The new Physocarpus originated from seed collected in 2008 and sown in 2009 from an open pollinated plant of Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Monlo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211). ‘Hoogi018’ was selected as a single unique plant from amongst 350 seedlings evaluated in 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2012 in Ederveen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.